Shrinking Universe
by FleuryMalfoy
Summary: Jacob explica á Renesmee a magia do imprinting e logo a mesma descobre seu antigo amor por Bella. Revoltada, foge de casa e passa á se alimentar de humanos, na tentativa de esquecer seu passado e o lobo que ainda vive em seu coração.


**Notas da Autora:** Twilight não me pertence, mas sim á americana Stephenie Meyer. Sem fins lucrativos. Inspirado em uma das músicas da banda MUSE, _Shrinking Universe._

**Sinopse: **Jacob explica á Renesmee a magia do _imprinting _e logo a mesma descobre seu antigo amor por Bella. Revoltada, foge de casa e passa á se alimentar de humanos, na tentativa de esquecer seu passado e o lobo que ainda vive em seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>SHRINKING UNIVERSE<strong>

By Fleury Malfoy

Como pude ser tão cega ao ponto de amá-lo? De acreditar naquele sentimento?

Nunca deixei de admirá-lo, tentar demonstrar meus sentimentos mesmo sendo jovem demais para assumir um relacionamento mais sério, buscar em cada abraço um tempo á mais para tê-lo perto de mim, em cada beijo tentar me encontrar. Jacob não era apenas um lobo enorme, alfa de seu próprio bando e forte o suficiente para matar dezenas de vampiros sem muito esforço, ele também tinha a capacidade de chamar a minha atenção, de ser o centro do meu universo, com palavras não tão educadas e atos tão mal calculados.

E eu o amei.

Achei que ele também me amava de uma forma _natural. _

Mas, como tantas outras vezes, estava redondamente enganada. O seu coração – aquele que batia de uma forma surpreendentemente rápida – já pertencia á outro ser... Alguém que já fora humano... Uma mulher tão mais instruída e capaz de ser tudo o que ele queria quanto eu poderia ser. Eu, Renesmee Cullen, era somente a sua sombra. Não é á toa que quase morri de remorsos quando descobri que _ela _era a minha mãe, desfiz o noivado e parti para o Canadá, numa tentativa frustrada de esquecê-lo. No entanto, só em pensar em tirá-lo do meu peito, já me lembrava dele. Ainda me recordo do dia em que parti somente com as roupas do corpo, peças estas que já não estavam presentes em mim, apenas uma calça jeans e um blusão de lã que furtei de uma de minhas vítimas... Uma de muitas, beber sangue humano era outra forma de apagar os ideais dos Cullen, virar qualquer página que envolvia a minha _mãe_, se é que ela era uma mãe.

Jacob bem que tentou me segui junto á matilha, todavia, compreendia meu poder de persuasão sobre o jovem e ordenei para que nunca me procurasse mais. Nem ele nem qualquer um, seria o meu guarda costas, a fronteira entre mim e o resto mundo, impedindo até a minha família de me procurar. Retornei meses depois, sem que ninguém soubesse, e agora – em pé á alguns metros de sua casa – pensava nos momentos felizes que passamos juntos, numa utopia que foi tão real para mim quanto o próprio oxigênio que respirava em meio á chuva.

_ Nessie? É você? – ele gritou no outro lado do campo, próximo ás arvores. – Voltou para mim.

Pensei em sair correndo dali antes de chorar, mas a sua fisionomia sofrida me prendeu naquele lugar. Os olhos ainda estavam negros e brilhantes, entretanto ser aquela vivacidade que exalava, os cabelos estavam cumpridos e a barba, rala.

_ Não – fui rude nas palavras, estranhei a minha própria voz. – Ainda não retornei, só vim ver se estava com a minha mãe... Mas não sinto o cheiro dela.

_ Claro que não pode sentir, porque eu não quero a Bells – disse se aproximando com lagrimas nos olhos, perto o suficiente para poder ver meus olhos, agora vermelhos, banhados em indiferença. Mas ele não ligou. – Tudo o que eu quis e ainda quero é você, Renesmee.

_ Isso porque está preso num feitiço, – sussurrei sentindo a sua mão em meu rosto, não reagi ao toque. – Se nunca tivesse sofrido o _imprinting_, jamais sentiria afeto por mim... Talvez até desejasse a minha morte.

_ Porque as coisas sempre têm que ser na base das possibilidades, hein Nessie? – se aproximou mais um pouco, pude ouvir as batidas do seu coração naquela distancia. – A verdade não é o suficiente para sustentar o nosso amor?

_ O _nosso amor_ não pode acontecer, Black – era tão estranho ouvir seu nome recitado daquela forma pelos meus lábios, doeu ver seu rosto logo após o enunciado. – Além de ser quase vampira, não sou a pessoa certa para você.

_ Se não fosse a pessoa correta, nunca teria sofrido o _imprinting_ por você, – sussurrou apertando meu braços, tinha medo de me perder novamente, sabia daquilo, do mesmo jeito que sabia que o que dizia fazia muito sentido. – Não interessa sangue, ou bando, ou o fato de ter sido um feitiço para você... Muito menos ser correspondido, coisa que adoraria... Só quero que saiba o que sinto, que é algo muito real e verdadeiro – pegou minha mão e colocou no seu peito. – Sabe por que ele ainda bate? Nestas semanas sem você, não parei de tentar sobreviver... De imaginar seu retorno... Não precisava voltar para mim, apenas o fato de que estaria bem me deixaria feliz.

Fiquei quieta. Não queria falar nada, apenas esperei por uma coisa que deduzi acontecer: um beijo. Foi cálido e desesperado, ao mesmo tempo em que era delicado e doce o suficiente para apaziguar o rubro da sua íris, ou as manchas de lama na roupa, e até um sentimento, antes retraído em seu peito, se reconstruía no decorrer da dança de nossas línguas. Suas grandes mãos deslizaram na minha cintura me puxando contra seu corpo, e o calor do mesmo apaziguou qualquer sinal de gelo que minha pela fluía por causa dom sangue frio que percorria minhas veias. Me entregar parecia ser tão correto agora. Tão saudável e vital que não resisti. Terminamos com alguns selinhos e ele acariciando minha face, retirando os fios ruivos que grudaram pela chuva.

_ Fica, Nessie... Em Forks ou La Push, tanto faz – pediu manhoso, a voz triste fizeram minha vista embaçar. – Só não fique fora do meu alcance... Só não me deixe sozinho novamente.

_ Pare de falar e me beija – pedi, e recomeça tudo. Seria como nos conhecermos novamente. Sem inimigos, sem antigos amores, sem distinções. Só nos dois naquele universo retraído pelas duas raças.


End file.
